Moon
by Iin Youichi
Summary: itsuka juuryoku no kusari wo tachikiri, kimi wo tsurete sateraito /Akulah menjadi penyebab janji itu, maka aku harus bertanggung jawab padanya/"Itu merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat merepotkan!"/Kemudian, di dalam hatiku, aku meneriakkan bait terakhir dari lagu itu. Out of gravity !/Naruto FanFiction, NOT SONGFIC, but base on Vocaloid Song, Hatsune Miku - 1/6 Out of The Gravity/RnR?


_Suatu hari, aku akan membebaskan kita dari ikatan gravitasi bumi, lalu mengajakmu menuju luar angkasa yang luas, tempat bulan yang cantik itu berada—_

—_di mana hanya ada kita berdua._

* * *

_**A Naruto Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**1/6 Out of the Gravity by Hatsune Miku**_

_**Title: Moon**_

_**Written by: **_**Iin cka you-nii**

* * *

_**Warning: **_**Alternate Universe(AU), 1****st**** POV, base on Vocaloid song, etc.**

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Aku menutup buku _diary_-ku dengan lembut setelah menuliskan beberapa patah kata yang bersatu menjadi sebuah kalimat yang utuh. Yang memiliki banyak makna—tergantung siapa yang membaca dan bagaimana caranya mengartikan kata-kata ini.

Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas permukaan tempat tidur, di atas selimutku yang berwarna ungu gelap—nyaris hitam.

Tanganku bergerak, merasakan tekstur lembut dari selimutku yang bergesekan halus dengan punggung tanganku. Mataku semakin berat. Rasanya ia sudah meronta ingin kupejamkan lalu memulai mimpiku yang indah.

Kulirik jam weker yang terletak di pinggir tempat tidurku. Sudah pukul satu dini hari.

"Sudah larut rupanya …" gumamku, lalu memiringkan tubuhku—hanya sedikit, membuat tubuhku tegak lurus dengan tempat tidurku. Lalu, aku meringkuk—memeluk lututku, membenamkan kepalaku di antara lututku yang kini tertekuk.

"Seharusnya aku tau, dia hanya bercanda saat mengajakku ke taman kota!" mendadak, emosi di dadaku membuncah. Rasa kesal menyelimuti pikiranku.

—

_itsuka juuryoku no kusari wo tachikiri  
kimi wo tsurete sateraito_

Lantunan suara Hatsune Miku menggelitik pendengaranku. Nada dering yang ku_setting_ khusus untuk Shikamaru membuatku terjaga. Masih mengumpulkan kesadaranku, nada dering itu berakhir—menandakan terputusnya sambungan telfon.

_1 Message receives._

Dendang ponselku. Mendengus perlahan, lalu kuraih ponsel yang terletak di sampingku.

_17 missed calls_

_10 messages receive_.

"Hah?" pekikku kecil. Semuanya dari Shikamaru. Jemariku dengan cepat menekan layar ponselku.

Rata-rata permintaan maaf karena kemarin malam ia tidak menghubungiku. Dan di pesan ke-sepuluh, terdapat sms yang berbeda dari yang lainnya.

_Kutunggu di taman kota jam 9._

Setelah membaca pesan yang singkat, aku melirik jam weker yang berdetik menunjukkan pukul tujuh.

"Aku harus segera bersiap!" ujarku dengan semangat.

—

Dengan ponsel yang berada di genggaman tanganku, aku menolah-nolehkan pandanganku di penjuru taman ini. Baju _dress_ berwarna putih tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut dengan bentuk leher 'u' berisikan hiasan renda-renda, lalu jaket kain berwarna biru muda dengan lengan sepanjang siku dan jaketnya sepanjang paha—kurang lebih lima belas senti di atas lutut. Sebuah _detail_ pakaian yang aku kenakan hari ini.

Sangat ramai dengan anak muda, tetapi wajar saja. Itu karena hari ini hari sabtu. Mengerti maksudku? Hari ini malam minggu! Tetapi, tradisi 'malam mingguan' sudah dimulai dari pagi hari. Ah, sudahlah. Aku sedang ingin fokus mencari laki-laki dengan kunciran khasnya.

Membayangkannya berada di sisiku membuatku berkhayal … jangan, aku bukan anak-anak lagi yang suka berkhayal.

_Drrt … drrt … drrt …_

_Drrt … drrt … drrt …_

_itsuka juuryoku no kusari wo tachikiri  
kimi wo tsurete sateraito_

Ponselku kembali bersuara dengan nada dering khusus, Shikamaru menghubungiku!

"_Moshi-moshi_," ujarku ketika mengangkat telfon.

"_Temari … di mana kau?"_ sahut seseorang di sebelah sana.

Aku meremas _dress _putihku menggunakan tanganku yang satunya. Jantungku mendadak berdegup kencang ketika mendengar suaranya menggelitik pendengaranku. Kurasakan wajahku menjadi hangat.

Aku gugup karena suatu alasan.

"A-aku … aku berada di—um … diii dekat kursi taman … di bawah pohon ginko yang berada di seputaran danau. K-kau sendiri?" balasku.

"Tepat di belakangmu."

"H-hah!" aku terkaget, mataku terbelalak ketika mendapati jawabannya. Segera kubalikkan badanku dengan satu gerakan dan aku menemukannya.

"_Ohayou gozaimasu_," dia menyapa dengan wajahnya yang malas. Tapi satu hal, matanya berwarna merah. Sepertinya ia kurang tidur, tidak biasanya.

"Shika … matamu …" aku mencoba melihat lebih dalam lagi pada matanya, namun ia menhindarinya. Ia melemparkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Mataku kenapa? Ini kemasukan debu," ujarnya mengelak.

Sudah terukir jelas kantung mata di bawah bola matanya yang berwarna coklat.

Aku menarik dagunya menggunakan salah satu tanganku yang tidak mengganggam ponsel sehingga matanya menatapku dengan terbelalak. Aku tidak akan membiarkannya begini karena aku, aku tidak ingin membiarkannya tersiksa karena janjinya kepadaku.

Akulah menjadi penyebab janji itu, maka aku harus bertanggung jawab padanya.

"Aku … aku tidak bisa bersenang-senang dengan seseorang yang sedang mengantuk. Ayo, kita duduk dulu," aku mengambil tempat menghadap kepada danau.

Angin sejuk musim gugur berhembus menerpa kami berdua yang tengah terduduk di dekat danau. Walau di sini sangat ramai, entah kenapa aku merasa di tempat duduk ini terasa hening.

_**Duk!**_

Sesuatu membentur pundak kiriku dengan lembut. Ternyata itu adalah Shikamaru yang bersandar di pundakku dengan matanya yang terpejam.

Aku merasa kaget dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba—atau bisa dibilang tindakannya yang tidak disengaja akibat kelelahan.

"Maafkan aku, Shikamaru. Pasti kau kurang tidur, maafkan aku yang sudah mengganggu jam tidurmu," gumamku sembari menatap wajahnya yang berada di sampingku.

Tangan kananku secara reflek terangkat, lalu kuusap pipinya dengan lembut. Napasnya yang teratur membuatku merasa tenang.

"Aku hanya meminjam bahumu sebentar. Apa kau keberatan sehingga mengganggu tidurku, hm?" katanya dengan posisi yang tidak dirubah—tetap menyandar pada bahuku dengan mata yang terpejam.

"E-eh, bukan begitu," jawabku. Kurasakan wajahku kembali menjadi hangat. Pasti sudah warna merah.

Seandainya tidak ada gravitasi, maka aku akan membawamu terbang menuju bulan agar tidurmu bisa jauh lebih tenang dari saat ini. Agar hanya ada kita berdua di atas sana dan kau bisa tidur dengan puas tanpa ada yang mengganggumu.

"Lalu?" ia bertanya, meminta penjelasan akan tindakanku yang tergolong aneh.

"Aku ingin membuatmu nyaman, itu saja! Aku tidak tega melihatmu mengantuk seperti itu. Aku ingin membuatmu merasa nyaman! Aku ingin … aku ingin mengurangi bebanmu, Shikamaru. Itu saja," ungkapku, berusaha membuatnya yakin kalau aku tidak melakukan hal itu dengan maksud buruk.

"Hmph," ia tersenyum kecil, lalu bangun dari pundakku. Ia menatapku dengan tatapannya yang bersinar, "Apa yang kau inginkan setelah berhasil membuatku nyaman?"

Dengan tegas dan tatapan penuh keyakinan, aku menjawab pertanyaannya, "Aku tidak menginginkan apapun. Aku hanya ingin kau nyaman. Setelah itu aku tidak menginginkan apapun."

Shikamaru terlihat terkesan mendengarkan perkataanku, lalu senyumnya menjadi seulas senyum lembut dengan tatapan matanya yang meneduhkanku.

"Temari …" tangannya menggenggam tanganku, "aku ingin kau selalu berada bersamaku, agar aku selalu merasa nyaman. Kau mau 'kan?"

Jantungku berdebar dengan sangat cepat. Aku terkaget mendengar permohonannya yang mengharapkan aku berada di sisinya.

Tentu saja, tentu saja aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, Shikamaru. Karena hal tersebut juga keinginanku. Aku akan bersamamu di mana saja dan kau harus bersamaku di mana pun aku berada. Walau di bulan sekalipun, aku ingin kau tetap berada di sampingku, Shika.

"Tentu saja, _baka_!" bentakku sambil meninju lengannya dengan ringan hingga ia memekik kecil.

"Haah, merepotkan sekali. Jadi, kita hanya diam saja di sini? Lebih baik aku tidur saja di kamarku," ujarnya sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakini tidak gatal.

Aku terdiam sembari melihat beberapa orang yang sedang asyik bermesraan dengan pasangannya.

"Hei, Shika. Daripada kita bosan begini, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan menyusuri jalan setapak saja? Melihat-lihat pemandangan di taman kota ini," saranku agar kebosanannya dapat terhapuskan.

Ia terlihat berpikir-pikir sejenak, lalu mengiyakan ajakanku.

Tanpa kuketahui, ia bangun dari tempat duduk lalu menggenggam tanganku.

"Tetaplah di sampingku," kalimat singkat itu membuat jantungku berdebar kian mengeras. Wajahku telah menghangat untuk kesekian kalinya.

Kami berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman di sini. Rumputnya yang masih segar dan berwarna hijau memperindah suasana di sini. Membuat pandanganku menjadi sejuk dan tenang, namun tetap tidak bisa menenangkan detak jantungku bersamanya dengan tangan yang masih berada di genggamannya.

Pohon-pohon rindang yang meranggaskan daunnya dengan warna yang berbeda jauh dengan rerumputan—daun dari pohon-pohon ginko ini berwarna coklat tua, yang meranggas sesuai musimnya.

Bunga-bunga musim gugur yang baru bermekaran dan bersiap untuk meranggas di musim dingin memperindah suasana di taman ini. Sangat damai dan sangat sejuk, sungguh pagi hari yang indah.

Aku begitu terhanyut dalam suasana musim gugur di pagi hari yang dingin namun menyejukkan dan menenangkan.

_**Kring … kring …**_

Sebuah suara nyaring dari bel sepeda yang membuatku kian terhanyun dalam suasana ini.

_**Kring … kring … kring … kring …**_

Kini sumber suara itu semakin mendekat ke arahku, hingga aku menyadari kalau arah suara itu dari belakangku dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat.

Shikamaru menarikku untuk menghindari tabrakan dari pengendara sepeda tersebut. Lalu, karena ia menarikku menggunakan tenaga yang terlalu banyak, tanpa sadar aku terjatuh dalam pelukannya.

"Pikiranmu kemana saja, sih? Kalau tidak ada aku nasibmu mau bagaimana?" omelnya, lalu kurasakan tangan yang besar mendarat di kepalaku.

Membelai rambutku dengan lembut dan perlahan, membuatku merasa tenang setelah kejadian kecil yang mengagetkan tadi.

"Lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati, Temari. Kau ini, merepotkanku saja," katanya padaku. Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Dan kusadari, dalam posisi ini, detak jantungku berdebar lebih keras lagi.

"Hei, aku bisa merasakan detak jantungmu. Kau malu, ya?"

…

"_Bakaaaa_!" dengan penuh emosi aku mendorongnya. "Detak jantungku begini karena ka—maksudku, karena kejadian tadi!"

Ia cekikikan sembari memegangi perutnya yang sepertinya terasa sakit karena ia tertawa terlalu banyak.

"Kejadian yang mana? Yang aku memelukmu? Pfft!" ia kembali terbahak oleh perkataannya sendiri.

Ingin aku berteriak di hadapannya, namun aku menahan diriku agar tidak mengatakan jawabannya yang menurutku sangat memalukan.

"T-tentu bukan! Kejadian yang hampir ditabrak tadi!" elakku.

Lalu ia tertawa kecil dan kembali menggenggam tanganku, "Nikmati saja hari ini, yang tadi tidak usah dipikirkan."

Aku menatap wajahnya, lalu tersenyum, "Kalau begitu, berarti sekarang saatnya aku yang menuntunmu! Ayo kita bersenang-senang!"

Dan sudah kuputuskan, aku yang akan menarik tangannya, aku yang akan mengajaknya ke manapun. Ke tempat yang membuatnya bahagia.

—

Sudah pukul delapan malam, kami bersenang-senang hampir dua belas jam. Melepaskan diri dari segala kepenatan yang kami alami selama hari senin hingga jumat.

Kami duduk di atas bukit dekat dengan _restaurant_ berbintang lima. Di sekitar kami juga terdapat banyak pasangan-pasangan muda yang duduk menikmati bulan purnama. Tidak lupa dengan penerangan remang-remang dari lampu _restaurant_.

Namun kami mengambil tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka, Shikamaru yang meminta sih. Dia tidak terlalu suka orang-orang yang berisik.

Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan hijau, melipat tangannya di belakang kepala—menjadikannya bantal. Terlihat kantuk menguasai dirinya.

"_Ne_, Shika … kamu tau, kalau bulan yang kita lihat sekarang sebenarnya ditutupi oleh lapisan-lapisan atmosfer?" ujarku yang terduduk sembari menatap bulan yang berada di atas.

"Yaa … lalu?"

"Cahayanya masih bersinar dengan terang, ya … walau banyak lapisan yang menghalanginya, cahayanya tetap sampai pada kita."

Shikamaru yang terlihat antusias bangun dari tidurnya, lalu mengambil posisi duduk di sebelahku dengan tegap.

"Dan kau akan mengatakan, kalau kita berada di atas sana, maka kita akan menjadi lebih ringan? Pfft!" ia tertawa kecil ketika berhasil menebak pikiranku.

"Jangan tertawa! Itu adalah sebuah trik kecil … jika semua akan menjadi lebih ringan di ketinggian tiga ratus meter di atas kita, maka … beban kehidupan dan kesedihan kita juga akan menjadi lebih ringan, 'kan?" ujarku sembari menatap bulan yang bersinar dengan indah di atas sana.

Ia mengikuti arah pandanganku, mengagumi betapa cantiknya bulan saat itu. Angin malam berhembus, membuatku merasa kedinginan. Namun, demi menikmati bulan yang cantik ini bersama Shikamaru, aku rela.

"Jangan katakan kau ingin mengajakku ke bulan," ia berhasil membaca pikiranku, "itu merupakan pekerjaan yang sangat merepotkan!"

Aku terheran, kenapa ia selalu berhasil membaca pikiranku?

Sial, jangan-jangan selama ini dia tau kalau aku sangat-sangat merasa nyaman dan bahagia di sampingnya!

Mungkin pikiran dan perasaanku terlalu transparan menurutnya, jadi dia pasti tau perasaan dan pikiranku.

"Ya, aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana!" ujarku penuh yakin.

Walau ia tau seluruh perasaan ataupun pikiranku, namun aku ingin tetap bersamanya. Maaf jika kau pikir tindakanku ini hanyalah keegoisanku.

Ketika matahari bersinar, ia juga memberikan sinar pada bulan. Agar bulan dapat bercahaya dengan cantik dan dipandang oleh manusia yang berada di bawahnya. Matahari membantu bulan untuk bercahaya … jadi, bolehkah aku membantumu seperti yang dilakukan oleh matahari?

Kurentangkan tanganku ke atas, seperti menggapai bulan.

"Jauh sekali … padahal terasa sangat dekat," gumamku ketika aku merentangkan tanganku sejauh yang aku bisa ke arah bulan.

Mendadak Shikamaru menggenggam tanganku yang satunya, "Kalau begitu, selama kau berusaha untuk meraihnya, aku akan berada di sampingmu untuk menggenggam tanganmu yang satunya."

Aku terkaget lalu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"Shika … kau … serius?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

"Yah, meski kau pasti akan sangat cerewet dan merepotkanku, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Aku pasti akan menjaga Tuan Putri yang galak dan pemarah ini," katanya jahil lalu mencolek hidungku dengan lembut menggunakan tangannya yang satunya.

"Kau itu! Aku tidak galak dan pemarah, tau!" ujarku dengan nada yang agak tinggi.

Terlihat wajahnya yang tersenyum jahil di bawah penerangan lampu yang remang-remang.

Aku merasakan tarikan yang kuat di tanganku sehingga tubuhku ikut terarik lalu kepalaku mendarat di tempat yang empuk—di dadanya yang lumayan _six pack_.

"Kalau begitu, kutunggu kau di altar," ujarnya sembari berkedip jahil.

"Tantangan di terima!" lalu tanpa sengaja aku melayangkan bibirku di pipinya.

Biarlah, yang penting saat ini aku sudah bersamanya menuju bulan di angkasa secara tidak langsung. Kemudian, di dalam hatiku, aku meneriakkan bait terakhir dari lagu itu.

_Out of gravity~!_

—_End_—

_Behind the Scene …_

"Shika … kau … serius?" tanyaku tidak yakin.

Terdiam sejenak, ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya lagi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Bweeeeee!" Shikamaru menarik kedua ujung bibirnya melebar, lalu menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Shikamaru kau OOC!" segera saja aku menjitak kepalanya.

Author: oke, ini hanya humor =w=

* * *

_**Pojok Balas Review**_

* * *

Terima kasih bagi yang sudah review fic saya yang judulnya _**Winter**_

_**Anisajiro, diangel, Kagome Sabaku, DiaNa MoGami, Min Cha 'ShikaTema, Putri Suna, EMmA ShiKaTeMa, CharLene Choi, Melody Valentine, **_dan _**Byzan **_sudah dibalas via pm yak :D

* * *

_**Hello kitty cute g login**_: Aih, aku bahagia kalo bisa bikin cerita yang menyentuh X3

Cinta ShikaTema memang indah :D

Yaaa! Tentu sajaa!

Sudaaah :3

makasi reviewnyaaa! X3

* * *

_**Takana Nara**_: Hehehe :9

makasi reviewnyaaa! X3

* * *

_**Shika Lovers**_: Aih, cup-cup-cup :3

Makasiii

Sudaah x3

Makasi reviewnyaaa! X3

* * *

**Naoki**: Hyaaa! Sankyuu x3

Makasi reviewnyaaa! X3

* * *

_Author's time!_

Yak! Minna-saaan! Kembali lagi bersama saya, author unyu yang unyu dan agak unyu #jdor

Saya mewakili seluruh umat beragama Hindu mengucapkan selamat hari raya puasa bagi yang muslim~ yooo! Sekalian buat diet XD #jduk

Dan … oke fic ini abal! OKE! Judulnya juga gak nyambung. OKE! Aku buatnya ketika sedang menjalani kesibukan di SMA! DX *ciri-ciri baru masuk SMA*

Puji syukur, aku dapet SMA terbaik ke tiga di Indonesia versi Departemen Pendidikan Nasional! Yatta! X3

Huwaaaa, dan dengan merayakan kebahagiaanku, aku bikin fic ini. Hope you like it guys

Dan aku juga masuk ekstra Jurnalistik dan klub Jepang \^0^/

Tapi karena itu semua kegiatanku jadi sibuk sekali TvT

Oke, cukup curcolnya ._.

Yak, silahkan keluarkan unek-unek kalian di kotak review. Kritik, saran, dan pujian#plak diterima :D

Sampai jumpa di lain ceritaaa ^0^)7

_Iin cka you-nii – 26/7/2012_


End file.
